A Strange Hope
by Gene Algrim
Summary: Camp 19, the infamous death camp in Nazi Germany, led by Commander Xemnas Alfred is the new home for the seeds of heresy. However, his plans would soon change after an experiment between two people with a very strange past relation.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Strange Hope**_

**Chapter 1**

**Note, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, even if I wanted to.**

_**January 2, 1942 **_

Naminé

The train had screeched to a halt as the cattle carts were slammed open by the Gestapo.

"Get out NOW!" One would yell. The passengers quickly stepped out to face their new home; Camp Nineteen. The guards dressed themselves as if they were royalty compared to their prisoners; all of which were gypsies, POW, and political enemies of the Third Reich. The camp was encompassed by barbed wire, search towers, gun turrets and bunkers, and living areas. The back has a faded dirt path to a road construction site and a strange building in the back.

"Naminé, we're here so you can wake up now," said Naminé's twin Kairi whispered,"Let's get off before we get punished."

"Right." The two sisters left with their mother as they were held at gun-point by the Gestapo. They were then forced to give what's left of their belongings to the guards to enter. They heard a struggle between a guard and a POW about a family watch, only to end with several bayonets in his back.

"Sis, I'm scared," whispered Naminé, "I want to go home."

"I know it's terrible, but if we try to leave the guards might kill us before we even get one foot out of this line. Besides we just can't leave mother here by her self, so just try to make the most of this. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kairi, Naminé. Please keep quiet, the guards might think we're plotting to escape."

"Yes mother." they whispered.

_**1/02/42**_

_**Roxas**_

"Lieutenant Roxas Schinder please report to the main sign-in office to register the new prisoners."

Roxas had just been resting in his barracks when the notification rang sighing, he got up and put on his boots and calmly walked to office silently complaining about his double shift, but remembered how important his job was to their Führer so he just kept his chin up. As he walked up to the desk, he saw the camp commissioner Xemnas.

"Lieutenant Schnider, it is very nice to see you working instead of worrying about your family."

"Yeah." Roxas' family was a strange one his twin, Ventus, was part of Camp 19's elite guard before he was transferred to Nanking, China at World of Nothingness prison camp. Axel, was his pyromaniac third cousin that's stationed at Castle Oblivion with Larxene Axel's fiancé. Roxas sighed, he knew this day was going to be long for him, and with it snowing, he wondered if he can get out of the job by freezing his fingers.

"Name, age, and date of birth," Roxas said in monotone

"Naminé Langley, age fifteen, I was born January 2, 1926." Roxas looked up and saw a face that made him feel strange. 'It must be the cold or something I ate,' he thought.

"So it's your birthday today. No?"

Naminé managed a sob, "Yes."

"Hey! Stay away from my baby sister you Nazi bastard!" The bright rose haired teen yelled, "If you so touch so much as one hair on her head so help me God I will kill you!"

Roxas was actually laughing when he saw the two, 'Polar opposites huh?' Guards suddenly appeared from the door, and began to arrest Kairi, "Let go of my sister. She didn't mean any harm!"

"That's enough. I'll take it from here, one of you may finish my job once I'm done registering their mother," his words surprised the blonde, but saw that the guards weren't moving, "I am your superior officer, and I command you to do as you're told."

"Yes-sir!"

Roxas finally finished Kairi's mother's papers and proceeded to escort them to their barracks, but were stopped by Xemnas and Vexen the camp's researcher.

"Ah! New test subjects, Lieutenant, please bring the two girls to the lab area, but after you send their parental figure to the barracks."

"By your word Colonel." As they walked to the barracks, Kairi began to wonder, "Excuse me, but why did you do that earlier?"

Roxas was at loss for words, and just shrugged saying, "I don't know, maybe I'm feeling ill," but, he knew that somehow, that this was a feeling described by his father, but to love a gypsy? He just shook his head, but little did he know that all hell was about to break loose.

End Chapter I

Hey Gene here, and I know what you're thinking; maybe. You're thinking "Aren't you working on The Beginning of a War?" The answer in yes, but I will be hopefully updating this much more than the former.

Roxas: What? Why am I a Nazi?

Gene: Well you were part of Org. 13, so it's pretty natural.

Naminé: At least I still have Roxas.

"Kairi: Sora? Where are you?

?: All according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Note, I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**January 9, 1942**

_**Naminé**_

The days were filled with screaming and yelling. The guards were extremely cruel and unjust. One time, a guard named Demyx dumped ice-cold water when we left the pit; our 'home'. I could have sworn that Kairi and mother has hypothermia from this. However, there is one guard, he is about my age, but I'm not sure. He is unusually fair, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't beat us. Though, he hasn't even laid a single hand on my family. I am very afraid of what might happen if they find this...

_**1/09/42**_

_**Roxas**_

"So what do we have here?" The officer questioned, "You know, diaries or journals are considered contraband and must be destroyed."

Naminé looked at Roxas and began to whimper. Her journal was never seen by anyone other than herself. So she lied about its existance, "What are you talking about sir Rojas?"

"It's Roxas. R.O.X.A.S. Can't you get this right?" he sighs, "Anyway, you should get back to work with the other thralls." Naminé started off when she noticed that there was an empty space in her uniform. Panicked, she began to frantically search for the diary.

"This what you're looking for?" Naminé froze, she recognized his voice, "I thought there was a diary around here somewhere. Now to destroy this and never have to worry about constant eraser squeaks at night."

"Please give it back, I just want to have it as a keep-sake," Naminé started to tear up, "If you give it, then I'll uh, um..." The poor blonde was blushing as she tried to speak out what she would do in return.

"I'll return it if I can read a couple of your enteries." Roxas said.

"No. It's private."

"To the incinerator it goes."

"Fine, just keep it then."

"Thank you," The moment Roxas read the first entry, he blushed. He himself didn't even know that she, a gypsy, would be this human, this kind. He began to feel guilty, '_I never imagined this was the Third Reich reality. I can't do anything about this, but I can at least start to atone for this_.' Roxas thought.

"Hey you!" Naminé turned around, and saw Roxas running after her, "Here, it's yours right? And besides, I can't hit girls, I'm only a gentleman at sixteen.

**January 9, 1942**

**Xemnas**

_All things are proceeding as planned, the other eight have been given their orders and scattered into the fatherland. We will begin the coup'de'ta of Xenhort's third Reich. However, Vexen's test subjects had died during one experiment, so two new __**'volunteers' **__will be needed. The goal to un-locking the precursor's Strength will be complete doon enough._

**To be continued...**

Hey, how are you guys? I know you were probably expecting Hitler, but even mentioning that bastard's name is enough to anger me. Anyway, It seems a rebellion in Xenhort's kingdom is rising, and Roxas is getting slightly closer to Nami.

Now, make sure you leave a review or Vexen gets to choose you as a 'volunteers'.

* * *

As my first reviewer, anonymous Thank you so much! I hope you will be interested in reading this Fan-fic!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts; even if I want to.**

_**2/14/42**_

**Roxas**

It's a dark morning, clouds were building up in the skies as an impending storm rushes in. Roxas was running at full speed to his meeting place with his apparently new friend: Naminé. Because of their friendship, he brings food and small amounts of warm clothing to them, but to not raise suspicion, he tries to gently beat them, or mock them; Though, as softly as he can. Suddenly an alarm blares an alert for escaping prisoners, "Actung! A group of POW are escaping the camp. Kill on sight!"

Disheartened, he tuns around and plucked a SMG from the top of a rack.

_**February 14, 1942**_

_Naminé_

She just laid there quietly, but decided to leave only to be stopped by Xaldin, the lancer.

"What are you doing here?" yelled the lance wielder, "Tramps shouldn't lay here! I should beat you now for misconduct!"  
Naminé tried to back away, but had her long hair caught by his large hands. "Please let me go." Naminé begged, but was smacked into the ground, followed by stomps and punches. She tasted blood in her mouth, and rolled on her back. She saw a lance begin to drop, only to be shot out of the air by someone familiar before fading into darkness.

_**2/15/42**_

**Roxas**

"Miss Kairi, how is she doing, I know I should have met her that day, but I..."

Roxas was interrupted by the red-head, "She's fine, just some fractures. But one of her wounds became infected during mom's 'fix-up'. She'll just need some medicine."

"Kairi?" said a voice, "Who are you talking to..."

"... um, hello, I guess."

Mrs. Langley froze, she thought that Roxas was going to kill Kairi and Naminé. She then knelt and began begging.

"Uh, Mrs. Langley. I don't think I'm here to execute anyone, I'm just here to check on my friend Naminé, because it was my fault she was hurt by Xaldin, and I just was about to apologise to you personally." Mrs. Langley was shocked to hear his confession, she just nodded and showed Roxas in.

"Naminé. Dear? Someone wants to see you." Naminé was too weak to move, but managed to turn her head towards the door to answer, "Yes mommy."

"Nami, it's me Roxas," Roxas whispered, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt for waiting for me, it's my fault. Nami?"

Somehow Naminé sat up on the bed, and looked at Roxas with a strange face, "Is everything okay? Are you ill?"

Roxas was blushing as he saw that the only thing she had on her chest was bandages that covered her ribs and cleavage. The poor officer felt blood dripping from his nose as he turned to face the door. Naminé looked down at her chest to see why he acted strangely, she covered up herself and screamed, "ROXAS YOU PERVERT!"

Kairi saw boots flying from the door only to see Roxas with boot imprints on his head, commenting, "So, how'd it go?" Roxas could only babble at what he saw, waving his hands like a lunatic, only to compose himself.

"Miss Kairi, I'll get medicine for your sister, that I will."

_**2/16/42 (12:00 A.M.)**_

**Roxas**

"Hey, doc. May I ask you for something?" Roxas asked Vexen, "A friend of mine is rather ill, and she could really use some medicine."

"Maybe, however, since we only work to earn, I need you and your 'friend' to sign-up for an experiment." The chilly academic replied, "Both of you will receive the proper care, even if your 'friend' happens to be a prisoner here."

"Thank you First Lieutenant Melander."

Vexen sighed, "Well, just sign here and bring the paper to your friend. The experiment will be conducted two days from now, so sit tight. And as for the medicine, here," he said tossing the antibiotics, "Make sure she takes this twice a day. We'll need healthy subjects for this experiment."

_**2/16/42 (2:00 A.M.)**_

_**Naminé**_

The poor blonde started coughing, but covered her mouth with her hands. She felt something warm on them, and when she looked at her hand, she gasped, "No! This can't be happening! Not now!" Kairi heard her sister cough and stood in shock as some blood dripped from her hands. "Nami! are you alright!?" Kairi started to panic she just tried to control her sister's coughing praying that her medicine would arrive. "Naminé!" Roxas yelled, "Here take this. It's called _Panacea_ our doctor gave it to me for your infection."

Naminé took the small red tablet and swallowed it, and after one of the longest three minutes of her life, her coughing had stopped. Roxas though, looked very glum, so Kairi asked what had happened. "I got them on the condition that Naminé and I both have to be part of his experiments."

Before a word was spoken, there was an explosion and the blaring of the alarm...

* * *

Hey double update! Sorry for the delays, but you know how school is.

Review or Trench-gun to the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**2/16/42**

The moon was casting a pale eerie light across the field. My rifle was already shouldered ready to fire and my family's twin sabers sheathed at my hip as always. I felt unusually unnerved this time. I spotted a silhouette and I fired, hitting whatever it was in the knees. I then unsheathed my blades and ran to the downed figure; only to be horrified by its appearance… it was Mrs. Langley!

"Roxas, aim for the head next time, no need for knee-capping," Xigbar joked, "Or just put your gun away and let me deal with them."

"Xigbar, ever heard of shut it?" said another "All you do is blah, blah this blah, blah, that. Seriously man, shut up"

I looked up to see Demyx bitching as usual, "Roxas, just kill her already, and get back to camp."

"Fine," I said, "Just need to ask how she escaped." I walked quietly to the downed mother, and began to question her. After several minutes, the quiet forest shattered by a single gunshot, and the life of a mother silenced.

_**February 2, 1942  
**__**Naminé**_

"Kairi, where's mom?" I asked, "I haven't seen her since midnight." Kairi looked at me with a worried face.

"I don't know she must be with a late-night work detail. Can you wait for her till morning?" She asked.

"Alright, big sister."

Hey there folks! Gene here with an important announcement… to my first two reviewers thank you very much for your compliments it has helped a lot for support. And to my new follower: Twostar and favorite: Midnight Rising thank you so much and trust me, all of your support is appreciated.


End file.
